The combustion engine, known from patent description U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,429, has a piston which operates on either of its two sides, and contains at least one cylinder with a double symmetrical piston located inside, which in turn divides the free space of the cylinder into two combustion chambers. Cylinder heads at both ends of the cylinder are equipped with fuel/air mixture intake valves and exhaust discharge valves, as well as with an ignition element in the form of a spark plug or an incandescent plug, At one end, the double piston is firmly affixed to a push-rod which passes through one of the cylinder heads utilizing a sealed slot in a cylinder head which separates the cylinder compartment from the rest of the engine casing. The end of this push-rod is connected to a stabilizer yoke, which in turn is connected to a power transfer yoke. Where these two yokes are connected together, there is a further connection to a stabilizer arm which is in turn connected at its opposite end by a pin link to the engine casing The other side the power transfer yoke is connected to the crankshaft, which constitutes a part of the powertrain, and has a flywheel affixed to it at one end, and a timing wheel, connected via a timing belt to a camshaft, on its other end. The engine lubrication system consists of an oil circulation system which supplies oil to the moving parts within the cylinder under pressure, provided by an oil pump drawing from the engine oil sump, through an opening in the side wall of the cylinder in the part of the cylinder that, during engine operations, is traversed by the reduced diameter section of the double-sided piston acting within the cylinder. The oil subsequently enters the reduced diameter section of the double-sided piston though an opening in its surface, and then travels through a passage that is internal to the double-sided piston and its firmly affixed push-rod, and exits from an opening in the side of the push-rod that is external to the cylinder, and then travels back to the oil sump. The camshaft is connected at one end to the powertrain by a timing belt, and its rotating cams operate valve lifter rods, which in turn operate either valve rockers which in turn operate the intake and exhaust valves, or directly operate the valve intake and exhaust valves. These valve operations are synchronized, by way of the operation of the timing belt and the geometry of the camshaft lobes, to the operational requirements of the engine. The engine operates in a four-stroke cycle where pistons in adjacent cylinders operate alternate to each other such that a two cylinder engine would apply force to the powertrain every 180 degrees of crankshaft rotation.
Moreover, the piston and crank engine powertrain system is known from patent description PL 212301 of the two-stroke combustion engine, which has a crankshaft casing with a built-in linking guide and a cylinder which is attached to the guide. The guide is attached to the cylinder at the center of its base, and the piston vertically reciprocates within the cylinder. The piston is attached to a connecting rod which traverses the guide at the base of the cylinder as compelled to do so by the actions of the piston in the cylinder. Affixed to the connecting rod traveling within the guide is a sealing ring, similar in performance to a piston ring, which prevents oil from transferring between the crankcase and the cylinder. Additionally, in a variant of the known piston and crank system the connecting rod is connected by a telescoping linkage to a secondary shaft which is then connected to an external rotating element through a slide bearing. On the external side of the slide bearing, the reciprocating secondary rod is attached to a wheel, at some distance from its center of rotation, that is affixed to the drive axle, which subsequently powers a drive wheel which in turn powers a chain drive. The secondary rod is connected to the wheel affixed to the drive axle by way of a linkage which translates the reciprocating motion of the secondary rod to the rotational motion of the wheel that is affixed to the drive axle.
Furthermore, the internal combustion engine known from patent description U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,382, by which an engine is powered by hydrogen fuel is used to power a motor scooter using measured quantities of hydrogen. The hydrogen fuel management system employed controls the quantity of fuel injected into the engine, which in turn controls the engine output power. The hydrogen fuel management system controls fuel injection based upon multiple inputs, inclusive of the amount of hydrogen that remains in the fuel storage tank, which is monitored with the assistance of a hydrogen fuel measurement system that is operated by a microcontroller and whose input are appropriate on board sensors.